Update
Update is an ongoing series of videos created by Obsessed With Videos. In every update, OWV announces the media he has recently got. He usually does it on a weekly basis. But on occasions, he can either do it more than once a week, or less. The types of media that can be involved in an update are VHS, DVD, Blu-Ray, XVD, Cinema Ticket or Movie Poster. But most of the time, his updates are Multimedia, that means they have more than one category of media. These updates first started on December 12, 2015. He has produced sixty-eight updates so far. List of Updates # Spy Kids 3, Slappy and the Stinkers and We Were Soldiers - December 12, 2015 # My Little Wizadora, Unbreakable, Terminator 2 - December 19, 2015 # The Magic House, Grand Canyon, Galaxy Quest - December 22, 2015 # Christmas Special - December 25, 2015 # The Fifth Estate, Miracle on 34th Street, Pretty Woman - December 29, 2015 # 2015 is Coming to an End - December 31, 2015 # The Fifth Element, New York Minute, K-PAX - January 2, 2016 # Tots TV A Painting Surprise, The Little Rascals, Spy Game - January 8, 2016 # The Hunley, Serendipity, The Man Who Wasn't There - January 17, 2016 # Bio-Dome, The Madness of King George, Resident Evil - January 23, 2016 # The Wind that Shakes the Barley, Mean Machine, Tots TV Camel - January 29, 2016 # Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon, Emma, Sharpe's Waterloo - February 6, 2016 # Wild Wild West, Unforgiven, Save the Last Dance - February 12, 2016 # The Yards, xXx, First Kid - February 20, 2016 # Nanny McPhee, An Officer and A Gentleman, Nowhere to Run - February 27, 2016 # King Arthur, Stuck on You, X-Men 2 - March 4, 2016 # Selma, Laws of Attraction, The Big Tease - March 7, 2016 # The Game, The Tuxedo - March 9, 2016 # Ordinary Decent Criminal, Dungeons and Dragons - March 12, 2016 # Closer, Driven, Escape Plan, Divine Secrets - March 18, 2016 # Goodbye Zara's Foundation - March 22, 2016 # Only One DVD - March 24, 2016 # Blu-Ray's Welcome - March 30, 2016 # Heist, Star Wars 7, The Super, Lethal Weapon 4 - April 21, 2016 # Spy Kids 2, Basic, Asoka, The Cobbler, Ronin, Chain Reaction - May 14, 2016 # The Ides of March, Much Ado About Nothing, Crimson Tide - May 21, 2016 # Thirteenth Birthday - May 27, 2016 # The Summer of Awaits - June 11, 2016 # The Summer of Awaits 2 - June 20, 2016 # Allegiant, Pay It Forward, Vertical Limit - July 16, 2016 # The Summer of Awaits 3 - July 27, 2016 # The Summer of Awaits 4 - August 9, 2016 # Hard Rain, Constantine, Jason and the Argonauts - August 28, 2016 # Ratchet and Clank, Miles Ahead, The World is Not Enough - August 31, 2016 # The End of Summer 2016 - September 6, 2016 # Only One Blu-Ray - September 17, 2016 # Braver, A Hologram for the King, Legends of the Fall - September 25, 2016 # Courage Under Fire, Robinson Crusoe, Fantastic 4orce - October 2, 2016 # Beethoven's Treasure Tail, What's Up? - October 8, 2016 # Movie Posters are Back - October 15, 2016 # Halloween Hump-Load - October 22, 2016 # A Trip to Filey - October 28, 2016 # Bonfire Night Bonanza - November 5, 2016 # The Final Chapter of the (NOT DISNEY) Collection - November 7, 2016 # Cinema Ticket and Movie Poster - November 12, 2016 # Independence Day Resurgence, Northpole Open for Christmas - November 19, 2016 # Hudson Hawk, Howard's End, My Left Foot - November 26, 2016 # Christmas is Coming - December 3, 2016 # 14 More Days to Christmas 2016 - December 11, 2016 # 8 Days Til' Christmas 2016 - December 17, 2016 # Christmas is in Just 3 Days - December 22, 2016 # Christmas 2016 Special - December 25, 2016 # OWV Awards 2016 - December 31, 2016 # First Update of 2017 - January 8, 2017 # The Launch of XVD - January 14, 2017 # Angels & Demons, Ben-Hur, Hunt for the Wilderpeople, Black Mass - January 21, 2017 # The Magnificent Seven, The Wind Rises - January 28, 2017 # Wish List Clearout - February 3, 2017 # Wish List Clearout 2 - February 10, 2017 # February DVD Haul - February 18, 2017 # Wilfrid Cinema Launch - February 25, 2017 # The Blended Family, Jack Reacher 2, Hard as a Rock - March 4, 2017 # Granddad's House Clearout - March 11, 2017 # The Accountant / 007 The Living Daylights - March 18, 2017 # Arrival / The House of Mirth - March 25, 2017 # 1 Year of Blu-Ray - March 31, 2017 # Allied / Rio Grande / The Usual Suspects - April 7, 2017 # Easter 2017 Update - April 15, 2017 Category:Video Series